gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Remi Kabaka Jr.
'Remi Kabaka Jr. '''is a British DJ, record producer, percussionist, and voice actor. He is best known as the voice actor for Gorillaz drummer Russel Hobbs, and as the producer for Gorillaz since Humanz in 2017, and The Now Now in 2018: in 2019's ''Gorillaz: Reject False Icons, he is credited as an official member alongside Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. He is the founder and leader of the audiovisual collective Gorillaz Sound System (GSS), a Gorillaz side project formed in 2008. He is also the lead creative director for Gorillaz' clothing line G Foot. He is also a producer for Damon Albarn’s 2011 side project DRC Music and was the drummer for Bobby Womack’s 2012 live band The Bravest Band. He also manages Steve Lazarides’ art gallery, a gallery that regularly displays works by the artist Banksy. Role in Gorillaz Remi Kabaka Jr. has been a part of Gorillaz since the beginning, becoming the voice of the band’s drummer Russel Hobbs in 2000. Kabaka was introduced to Damon Albarn through his partner Suzi Winstanley, who lived with Remi in the 90s. One night, Remi and Damon were left alone by Suzi and they immediately got along, beginning a friendship that lasts to this day. Kabaka got the part of the voice of Russel by doing an audition. He needed a language coach and six weeks of coaching to get Russel’s voice down.https://www.highsnobiety.com/2017/08/31/remi-kabaka-gorillaz/Kabaka has provided Russel’s voice for every audio and video appearance he’s made, from interviews and music videos to live shows and shorts and commercials. His most recent appearance as Russel is on his Things I Like podcast for Deezer. Kabaka is also the founder and leader of the audiovisual project Gorillaz Sound System, formed with 2D’s former voice actor Nelson De Freitas in 2008.https://gorillaz-news.livejournal.com/248093.html Gorillaz Sound System is a self-described “state-of-the-art audio-visual 4-man outfit incorporating all the hugely successful Gorillaz hits coupled with outsized projections of their award-winning animation.”.http://stoneyroads.com/2015/02/gorillaz-sound-system-is-coming-to-australia-this-year/It is a party experience that played in various countries all over the world. Murdoc says of Gorillaz Sound System “G.S.S. are the only people I'd trust to entertain my amigos apart from myself. The way I look at it, this is kinda like the Pope giving his blessing to another parish.”.https://gorillaz-news.livejournal.com/231813.html Russel is the visual face of the group, with their imagery and posters often including Russel in them, often using an old phase one picture of Russel and his Hip-hop Machine for posters promoting their shows. Gorillaz Sound System has released mixes on streaming service such as Soundcloud and Mixcloud, as well as Youtube.https://soundcloud.com/gorillaz-sound-systemhttps://www.mixcloud.com/gss/ Kabaka has also served as the lead creative director for Gorillaz' clothing line G Foot since the company's revival in 2017.https://www.cpcompany.co.uk/blogs/news/c-p-company-x-g-foot-gorillaz-tour-merchandise Kabaka has been an integral part of the production of Gorillaz albums since Humanz in 2017, and The Now Now in 2018. Beforehand, Kabaka’s role was primarily being Russel Hobbs’ voice actor. In Humanz and The Now Now, however, Kabaka is a co-producer along with James Ford in The Now Now, and The Twilite Tone in Humanz. In Humanz, Remi was responsible for drum programming as well as gathering ideas for collaborators on the album along with The Twilite Tone. In The Now Now, Kabaka is a producer and plays drums on the album along with James Ford. Remi now also sometimes gives Hewlett ideas for music videos. In the Humility music video, he makes a cameo, playing chess with Noodle. Gallery Remi Kabaka Jr.png Trivia *He is the son of legendary Afro-rock drummer Remi Kabaka Sr., whose sound has influenced bands like The Rolling Stones, Paul McCartney and Wings, and Steve Windwood's Traffic. His father has also worked with the likes of Paul McCartney, Mick Jagger, and Paul Simon. References Category:Real World Category:Voice Actors Category:Musicians Category:Russel Hobbs Category:Producers Category:Humanz Category:The Now Now Category:Real People Category:British